


The Shoob Affair

by 64907



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, Dogs, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64907/pseuds/64907
Summary: On a cloudless morning, Sho meets a cloud. And the cloud's owner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A shoob is any fluffy dog that resembles a cloud. This is a story of fluff and floof (as I call it), in which nothing is sad. The dog featured is a [Samoyed](http://cdn1-www.dogtime.com/assets/uploads/gallery/samoyed-dogs-and-puppies/samoyed-dogs-puppies-1.jpg), which isn't the same dog in my other AU (if you've read that one LOL). I just gave him the same name because there's no way Jun wouldn't name a land cloud Kintoun, being a massive DBZ nerd. This was inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/gardeevoir/status/960075994672631808), which I chanced upon because I look at shoobs on a daily basis.
> 
> Huge thanks to [rochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi), who helped shape most of this fic into what it is now. Also thanks to [inaudible_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d), who I bother with photos of shoobs and other shoob-related hcs. 
> 
> The explicit rating only applies to the second chapter, which is a three-part epilogue. 90% of this story is rated PG.

It happens on a cloudless morning.  
  
Sho is rushing towards the bus stop, mumbling hasty excuses under his breath as he narrowly avoids colliding with one person after another. He’s not usually this late; he turned off his alarm thinking it was a harmless snooze, and he woke up thirty minutes later than what was allowable.  
  
Ohno and Nino’s celebratory drinking party last night was the true culprit, and Sho vows they won’t happen again.  
  
He always makes it a habit to be at least ten minutes early to work. He won’t actually be late at this rate, just right on time but that’s something he dislikes; he wants the precious few minutes he could spare, that window of freedom wherein he could buy snacks, prepare coffee, and go to the restroom before the work day begins.  
  
He makes it to the bus stop, the café behind him already populated by early risers. He checks his watch and deduces the bus will be here in two minutes, and he taps his foot in impatience against the pavement.  
  
The running made him sweat. He wipes a trail of perspiration from his brow and looks down when he feels something brush against his leg.  
  
It’s the cutest thing he’s seen today. A ball of white fluff blinks up at him, tilts its head, and brushes against his pant leg once more, and it’s all Sho can take.  
  
He crouches, reaching out to pet the puppy, who responds to the touch almost immediately. Sho’s always found dogs and cats to be equally cute; he’d like to have one of his own someday. Unfortunately, the room he shares with Ohno and Nino doesn’t allow pets, and unless he can purchase a place of his own, he can only resort to playing with pets that belong to other people.  
  
“Where’s your owner?” he asks, reaching under the dog’s chin to tickle. It licks his fingers in greeting and he smiles. He checks and finds a purple collar around its thick fur, but it bears no name or marking of any sort.  
  
Sho continues giving the dog some rubs, and when he can no longer help himself, scoops it up in his arms to hold it better. The puppy is overly friendly and seems to appreciate all the nose boops Sho’s giving it.  
  
“Kintoun.”  
  
It, however, jumps from his arms in the next moment, and Sho follows where it runs off to.  
  
He shouldn’t have, but it’s too late: there’s a man standing next to the nearest available seat on the sidewalk, broad-shouldered, pale, and with high cheekbones. His dark fringe is nearly touching his thick eyebrows, and his eyes are perhaps the warmest shade of brown, lined by a neat row of long eyelashes.  
  
He’s possibly the most gorgeous man Sho has seen in his entire life.  
  
“Kintoun,” the man says again, and Sho realizes he’s talking to the dog, the same one he was petting earlier, “don’t run off. I can’t chase you all the way down to the park again.” The man looks up and gives Sho a little bow. “Sorry about him. He likes running off.”  
  
It takes a while before Sho manages to get his mouth working. He just noticed the man’s moles—one under his bottom lip, one _on_ his lip, and one above it. Following the path they make leads him to another one, right on the man’s nose.  
  
Sho swallows. “It’s fine. I’m sorry I petted him. He’s really cute.”  
  
Like you, his brain supplies, except that’s an understatement. The man is statuesque. Cute doesn’t do him justice.  
  
The dog—Kintoun—is scooped up in the man’s arms, and Sho is suddenly hit with a view of strong, pale arms. The shirt the man is wearing is a little too big for him, but it can’t hide the toned biceps that seem to greet Sho.  
  
“You can pet him if you like,” the man offers, and he does the one thing that makes Sho’s stomach flip: he smiles.  
  
The way Sho reaches out is almost robotic, like all his mental faculties are abruptly obliterated and he can do nothing but follow. He gets his fingers tangled in the puppy’s thick fur, giving scratches around its ears. He gets a few appreciative licks which makes him chuckle a bit, and when he looks at the handsome stranger once more, the man is still smiling.  
  
“He likes being scratched,” the man explains. “I’ve only had him for four weeks, and while he’s still small, he’s already got a personality.”  
  
“I can see that,” Sho says, giving the dog another boop. “He’s very sweet.”  
  
“And mischievous,” the man adds, laughing. Hearing it is like an arrow aimed straight for Sho’s heart. He’s doomed. “Don’t let his appearance fool you. He ate one of my slippers two nights ago.”  
  
“A vicious attack on a poor slipper,” Sho says, then he blinks, remembers.  
  
He whips his head, the force strong enough to momentarily hurt his neck, and sees his bus.  
  
Only that it’s speeding away, turning around the corner. He checks his watch and thinks of a backup plan which involves a bit of running and the train. If he makes it there, he’d still be right on time.  
  
He looks at the man who seems to understand what’s happening. Maybe it’s showing on Sho’s face: the panic and the unmistakable first spikes of adrenaline. He hopes he doesn’t look too menacing for this seriously attractive stranger.  
  
“You missed your bus,” the man says, and he actually sounds apologetic.  
  
“Yes,” Sho says. “It appears that I have.”  
  
The dog only tilts its head.  
  
Sho wants to blame the puppy, but it’s totally not its fault. He wants to blame the puppy’s very hot owner, but if anyone’s guilty of something, it’s Sho with all the staring.  
  
“I’ve got to go,” he says, giving a quick bow. “He’s a nice dog. I hope he doesn’t destroy the other slipper.”  
  
Whatever the man has to say is lost to the buzz that rings in Sho’s ears as he dashes towards the train station.  
  
\--  
  
The second time it happens, there’s no bus to catch.  
  
Sho spots the same ball of fluff running around the sidewalk, barking at strangers when they come too close to the seat occupied by his owner.  
  
It’s the really gorgeous guy Sho first saw a week or two ago, now sporting glasses as he reads a book with his legs crossed. He finally purchased a leash for his dog, the cord coiled around his pale wrist as he moves from one page to the next.  
  
Sho only wanted coffee. That was his true intention when he decided to go here. This might not be his usual coffee place, but he figured he could try to expand his horizons from time to time.  
  
Going here proved to be worth it.  
  
Sho approaches, and to his surprise, the puppy stops barking. It looks up at him and angles its head as if awaiting a good scratch.  
  
He can’t resist; he crouches down and greets the puppy as cheerfully as possible, tickling under its chin. It’s grown quite a bit, but it still looks like a land cloud on legs instead of an actual dog.  
  
“Oh, hello,” Sho hears, and he finds the attractive stranger looking at them. “I was wondering who it might be that finally managed to make him stop barking.”  
  
“Hello?” Sho says, uncertain. He hopes his smile isn’t too awkward. “He’s grown.”  
  
“He’s growing faster than I expected,” the man says, smiling. He leans down and gives his puppy a good rub. “You’re very kind for petting him.”  
  
“He’s a very cute puppy,” Sho says truthfully. “What’s his breed? I can’t keep calling him a land cloud every time I see him.”  
  
“You call him a land cloud?” the man asks, then he laughs, which is totally bad for Sho’s heart. There are now creases surrounding his eyes. “He’s a Samoyed. I call him Kintoun because…”  
  
The man trails off with a sheepish grin.  
  
“Because he’s a cloud,” Sho finishes for him. He knows of the reference. He may not have been a huge DBZ fan, but he knows of the anime from his time. “I think it’s fitting.” Sho ruffles the thick fur. “Hello, Kintoun. I’m Sho.”  
  
Kintoun barks in greeting and Sho boops his nose.  
  
Sho stands, straightening his back. The man rises to his height, which is only a few millimeters taller than Sho’s own.  
  
Sho offers his hand, hoping it isn’t too clammy and it won’t give everything away. The man takes it, his grip firm.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Sho-san,” the man says with a genial smile, and when Sho stares at him expectantly, his grin widens. Then his mouth opens in perfectly syllabicated English: “Call me Jun.”  
  
The resulting blush that creeps up Jun’s cheeks has the unprecedented effect of a thump in Sho’s heart. This man should come with a warning; he’s not for the weak-willed.  
  
“Jun-san,” Sho says, trying to get accustomed to the name. “Hello. Your pet is really adorable.”  
  
“A lot of people say that,” Jun says. “He’s not an ordinary breed.”  
  
“He’s very friendly,” Sho comments anyway, crouching once more. The puppy tries to climb over his lap and he scratches its head.  
  
“Not usually this friendly,” Jun says, and when he takes a seat, he’s eyeing his dog like something is amiss. “He barks at any customer who comes too close to the counter.”  
  
None of that makes sense to Sho, except that it might be alluding to whatever this Jun guy does for a living. Sho’s a salaryman, as undoubtedly evidenced by his work clothes from the other day.  
  
He takes a look at Jun’s clothes but is surprised when Jun clicks his tongue, his eyes on his watch.  
  
“We have to go,” Jun says, tugging on the leash. Sho stands once more, shoving his hands in his pockets. “It was very lovely to meet you, Sho-san. Kintoun, it’s time.”  
  
“You too,” Sho manages to say. He looks down and finds the dog staring at him. “See you whenever, little cloud.”  
  
Jun tugs on the leash once more, and Sho gives a final wave of farewell to the fluffy puppy. Jun flashes him another one of his disarming smiles before they move to leave, crossing the street and turning on the nearest corner.  
  
Sho can only watch as they walk side-by-side—the hot guy and the small ball of cloud trotting beside him.  
  
\--  
  
The third time Sho sees them, he’s searching for something.  
  
Not for something fluffy and cloud-like or someone incredibly hot, but he gets both as an added bonus.  
  
He’s looking for a particular crime novel recommended to him by a colleague at work. Sho’s not big on crime novels—he prefers political ones—but he’s been told that the novel should pique his interest nonetheless.  
  
Sho’s got this attitude of exploring suggestions, just so he could prove the person right or wrong.  
  
Unfortunately, he doesn’t remember the title. He only remembers a very vague, practically useless description.  
  
It has a red cover.  
  
He goes around the neighborhood’s bookstores, looking at all the red books he can find. Most of them are contemporary romance novels, written by recipients of prestigious writing awards. He tries asking a bookstore clerk, but the one he speaks to knows nothing about the current catalogue, and Sho is forced to go look somewhere else.  
  
According to the navigation app on his phone, there’s one more bookstore he can check. It’s a small one, situated beside a flower shop in a street that Sho rarely uses. He’s unfamiliar with the area, but thanks to the wonders of modern technology, he doesn’t have to ask anyone for directions.  
  
He finds the place, a bit old compared to the ones he’d been in before. The door is wooden, and turning the knob reveals a more traditional bookshop, every shelf made of polished oak. The bell situated above the door rings to signal his entrance, but there’s no one manning the counter.  
  
In the far corner, Sho sees a reading area—a spot on the floor surrounded by cozy cushions, designed for a relaxed atmosphere while reading. Everything looks incredibly influenced by Western architecture, the kind of bookshop that Sho only saw in old European films.  
  
He hears a bark, and he turns, finding a white, fluffy puppy peeking from the counter, watching him with beady eyes, its purple collar half-buried in thick fur.  
  
It’s Kintoun.  
  
The sight of him makes Sho smile, and he reaches over to scratch behind its ears. “Hello,” he says, laughing a little. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Kintoun barks again.  
  
“What can I help you with?” a voice asks, and Sho sees Jun appearing from behind a curtain, his eyes widening at the sight of Sho. “Oh, I wasn’t expecting you.”  
  
“I can return some other time?” Sho asks, offering a small smile.  
  
Jun shakes his head immediately. “That’s not what I meant. Just...hi. It’s been a while. What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m looking for a book,” Sho says, which sounds redundant considering where he is. Are there any other possible reasons why people would go to this place?  
  
Sho blinks and considers. Jun is in a black, button-down shirt, the dark hue emphasizing the paleness of his skin. His thick-framed glasses only serve to add to his appeal, and Sho realizes: yes, there _are_ other reasons why people would go here, and they probably don’t involve books.  
  
“What kind?” Jun asks, now standing closer so that only the counter separates him and Sho. He pushes his glasses up his nasal bridge. “Title, author, genre—you can tell me anything, and if I know, I’ll find it for you.”  
  
The offer is too tempting, especially when a man who looks like that is the one who’s saying it.  
  
“Wait, you’re the bookshop owner,” Sho says, which is totally not what he wanted to say. But he wasn’t expecting to discover what the hot-guy-from-the-café-who-has-a-cute-dog actually does for a living.  
  
Jun tilts his head, and Sho is suddenly reminded of Kintoun doing the same. Like owner, like dog. “Yes. Is it so surprising?”  
  
“No,” Sho says quickly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I just...well, I wasn’t really expecting to see you.”  
  
“That goes both ways then,” Jun says, and he sighs. “Kintoun, get off the counter.”  
  
The puppy merely blinks. He’s not on the counter per se, just leaning against it, and Sho watches as Jun picks him up and holds him in his arms.  
  
“I’m sorry. He likes surprising customers when they enter the shop,” Jun says. He asks again: “How may I help you?”  
  
“I’m looking for a red book,” Sho says, smiling at the sight of them. He sees Jun blink once, twice.  
  
“A red book,” Jun intones, flatly. The judgment is palpable, and Sho thinks he actually shrinks a few millimeters under the weight of that stare.  
  
“Errr, yes?” Sho laughs nervously. “I don’t actually remember the title. A friend from work recommended it. It’s a crime novel.”  
  
“That’s too vague,” Jun says, but to Sho’s surprise, he moves to leave the counter and approaches the nearest corner. Sho follows him. “Fortunately for you, Sho-san, I have the solution.”  
  
Jun gestures to the table, and Sho stares at the neat row of red books. They’re all arranged in such a way that their spines can be seen, and above them is a sign that reads:  
  
_I don’t remember the title, but it had a red cover._  
  
Sho blushes, embarrassed. He can feel Jun’s stare on him. He feels as if even Kintoun is judging him.  
  
“Uh, thank you?” he says, and Jun laughs.  
  
“Call me if you need anything else,” Jun says, excusing himself with an incline of his head, just as the bell rings to signify another customer’s arrival.  
  
Kintoun barks, simultaneously with Jun’s cheerful of greeting of “Welcome! How may I help you?”  
  
In the end, Sho finds the book, which he ends up finishing in Jun’s bookshop since there’s a space for those who simply want to read and not purchase anything. When he’s done, he buys it anyway, and when Jun hands over the carefully wrapped package across the counter, Sho pushes it back.  
  
Jun blinks in question, and Sho attempts his most nonchalant shrug.  
  
“Have you read that?” he asks, knowing that Jun’s seen the title when he punched it in.  
  
“No,” Jun says, frowning. “You got me curious though. I kind of want to know what it is about.”  
  
“Read it then,” Sho says, nodding at the copy. “I’ll come back next time to collect it.”  
  
It’s not a gift, but Sho needs another reason to return here. And he can only make so many dog-related excuses.  
  
“So you’re loaning it to me?” Jun asks, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smile. “I appreciate it.”  
  
“I expect it back,” Sho says, and he reaches over to pet Kintoun one last time, its tail wagging. When he was reading earlier, the dog kept wandering close to him for a few rubs and scratches, and Sho’s beginning to think he’s spoiling the little one.  
  
“Then,” Jun says, directing a full smile to Sho this time, “I hope to finish it by the time you come back. Thank you.”  
  
“See you again, little cloud,” Sho says to Kintoun, who licks his fingers in farewell.  
  
With a nod, he leaves the bookshop.  
  
\--  
  
“Wait,” Nino says while munching on some popcorn. They’re on the couch, and Nino’s curled right between him and Ohno, who’s already dozing off. Ohno can never last against a two-hour movie. “So you saw a dog and missed your bus.”  
  
“Yes,” Sho says, stealing some of the popcorn. It needs more salt.  
  
“And the dog is hundred percent your type?”  
  
“What, no!” Sho flings a cushion in Nino’s direction, which hits him right in the face. “I said, I saw a dog a few weeks ago and his owner looks like someone who’s probably my type, and I missed my bus because I was too distracted.”  
  
“I never knew you were into bestiality,” Nino says when he emerges from behind the cushion.  
  
“I’m never speaking to you again,” Sho vows, taking all the popcorn for himself.  
  
Life with Ohno and Nino is quite manageable. They take turns doing the chores since Ohno and Nino run an online business and hardly leave the apartment. Being Sho’s roommates for years, they know pretty much everything.  
  
Sho’s never really found the moment to tell them about Jun and Kintoun though. Until now.  
  
“Okay, so you petted the dog, and the owner turned out to be jaw-dropping hot, got it,” Nino says, which is his way of apologizing. He just likes being a shit to Sho first.  
  
“He owns a bookshop,” Sho says, and Nino’s mouth comically forms an O.  
  
“That makes sense,” Nino says after a moment, causing Sho to frown. “You like smart people. And? Why are you telling me about this? I already know you want to pet the owner next.”  
  
Put it like that, it sounded wrong. And weird.  
  
But there’s some truth to it because this is Nino and Nino knows that the type of bullshit he spouts is usually the kind of bullshit that has merit.  
  
Still.  
  
“He’s not a dog,” Sho says defensively.  
  
“Not a dog to be petted but that doesn’t change the fact that the idea is awfully tempting for you,” Nino says. He reaches out and pats Sho’s cheek twice. “You’re cute, Sho-chan. You know we will support you, even if Ohno-san is probably fishing sharks in the Mediterranean by now.” Sho sneaks a glance and sees Ohno asleep, mouth parted wide. “I say you go for it.”  
  
“I don’t even know if he likes me,” Sho points out. “Maybe he’s just being nice to me because I’m nice to his dog? I don’t know!”  
  
“Are you seriously freaking out over this?” Nino asks, sitting up. He peers at Sho and pokes Sho’s cheek with a finger. “You had no problems with petting the dog.”  
  
“For the last time, he is not a dog,” Sho says. It’s easier with dogs. Dogs like playing, belly rubs, ear scratches, and treats.  
  
The only thing Sho knows that Jun likes is Kintoun. And probably books, since he was reading at that time Sho had seen in the café, and he owns a bookshop.  
  
“Well, if you don’t know what to do, you can always go through the dog,” Nino suggests slyly, his eyes glinting with meaning.  
  
“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Sho asks, wary.  
  
“I’m just saying, the dog already likes you. So just find your way around that.” Nino pats him affectionately on the head. “You’re smart, Sho-yan. You’ll figure this out.”  
  
Then Nino intentionally elbows Ohno, who wakes up with a jolt.  
  
“Go get us more popcorn,” Nino says, and Ohno only yawns.  
  
Sho hugs a cushion.  
  
\--  
  
The next time Sho visits the bookshop, he’s carrying a bag of dog treats.  
  
Kintoun pops up from behind the counter, barking in greeting, halting Jun’s greeting of welcome.  
  
Jun’s looking immaculate as ever, with his white sweater and dark-framed glasses. Somehow, Sho’s not surprised with the number of female patrons when he looks around. Jun’s face is made for billboards or train station wallpapers.  
  
Sho thinks it’s not an understatement if he says he’ll buy anything Jun endorses, had the man been a famous actor or an idol.  
  
“Hello,” Sho says, uncertain, when Jun is yet to welcome him.  
  
“Hello,” Jun says, and he glances at the way Sho’s stroking Kintoun’s ears. “How may I help you today?”  
  
“I’m looking for a particular manga,” Sho says. “It’s kind of obscure? I can purchase it online, but since it’s just recommended by my roommate, I sort of want to read it first.”  
  
“There are manga cafés in the neighborhood,” Jun says, and Sho can feel heat steadily climbing up his cheeks. “Shall I recommend you to one? Do you need directions?”  
  
Sho deflates, his lips pursing. “I’ll appreciate it?” He doesn’t know what else to say.  
  
Then Jun’s face breaks into a smile, his shoulders suddenly shaking as he gives in to a bout of gleeful laughter.  
  
“I was kidding. Welcome. What’s the manga title?” he directs his friendly, accommodating smile to Sho, eyes alight with amusement.  
  
Sho feels himself fall harder, like the ground is too slippery and there’s no way he can escape. Is it always like this for Jun every time? How many have been ensnared by his particular brand of charm?  
  
Sho gives the manga title, and Jun pushes his glasses up, now looking thoughtful.  
  
“That’s indeed obscure,” Jun says after a moment, and Sho watches as he moves to his work laptop. “Give me a second.”  
  
“Sure,” Sho says, mouth quirking in delight when he sees that Jun types using only his forefingers. It should be a turn-off since they’re in the era of millennials, but Sho is starting to think that nothing about Jun will diminish his attraction to the man. He’s done for.  
  
He fishes for the treats inside his bag, offering a handful to Kintoun who happily gobbles them all up. Sho pets him for being such a good boy, and the dog looks up at him, eyes expectant.  
  
Sho gives him another handful.  
  
“You’re spoiling my dog,” Jun says, and he must’ve been watching them for a while, with the way his cheek is resting against his knuckles. “He’s going to expect those the next time he sees you.”  
  
“I’ll make sure to bring them,” Sho says, smiling. The puppy barks, asking for more, and Sho offers another. “Find anything in your database?”  
  
“Loading,” Jun says. “Sorry. My laptop’s pretty old. Given the number of titles and authors in my catalogue—even if I own a smaller shop compared to the others—it’s still taking a while.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Sho says. Take your time, he doesn’t add. He likes being on the counter, petting a cute dog while sneaking glances at the dog’s incredibly attractive owner. Sho’s positive majority of the bookshop’s visitors are Jun’s admirers.  
  
He can totally relate; he’s one of them.  
  
“Got it. It appears I do have it. But it’s currently in transit.” Jun’s eyes narrow. “I’ll have it for you in three days or so, I think.” He offers Sho a small smile. “I’m sorry. I can try calling other shops for you, if you like?”  
  
“No, there’s no need,” Sho says, shaking his head. Jun offering to go to lengths for an obscure manga recommended by Ohno is too much. “I’ll just wait for it when it arrives here.” He smiles back. “I’ll have a look around; maybe I’ll find something similar.”  
  
“The manga section is at the far left,” Jun says, gesturing with his hand. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call my attention.”  
  
“Thank you,” Sho says with a slight bow, and he moves to leave, but is halted when Kintoun jumps off the counter and goes around it to stand in front of him.  
  
“Kintoun,” Jun says with a sigh. “I’m sorry. He’s not usually this playful.”  
  
“It’s all right,” Sho says in reassurance. He crouches, booping the dog’s nose. “Do you want to come with me, little cloud?”  
  
The dog trots in place.  
  
“You don’t have to—” Jun protests, but Sho only looks at him for permission.  
  
“May I?” he asks. “I promise to return him in one piece.”  
  
“He just wants your treats,” Jun tries, which makes Sho laugh.  
  
“Luckily for him, I’ve got more of them.” When Jun gives a relenting nod, and Sho carries the puppy in his arms. “We’ll be back soon.”  
  
Kintoun licks his cheek.  
  
Sho goes to the manga section with Kintoun in tow, and when he finds a suitable manga volume to read, he moves to the space meant for reading and settles down with the dog.  
  
For his part, Kintoun lets him read, only nudging him from time to time if he wants a belly rub or a few more treats. Sho indulges him, even letting him settle on his lap while he finishes the manga.  
  
When he’s done, he moves to the next volume. And the next.  
  
Hours pass, and by the time Sho puts down the series, Kintoun is asleep and it’s already evening. Sho carefully holds him in his arms as he makes his way to the counter.  
  
A group of young ladies seems to be keen on trying to flirt with Jun, who is calmly rebuffing their advances as politely as he could. When he spots Sho, he looks immediately relieved.  
  
Sho steps up to rescue him from the girls asking for a selfie with him. He has to elbow his way through them to reach the counter, and Jun’s eyes widen when Sho shows him his arms.  
  
“He fell asleep,” Sho says. Immobile, Kintoun can be mistaken for a pile of cotton.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jun says, and Sho deposits the puppy in his arms. “He must’ve been a handful.”  
  
“He let me read,” Sho says with a laugh. “He was well-behaved for the most part.”  
  
Jun’s eyebrow quirks. “‘For the most part’?”  
  
“He chewed on my shoelace,” Sho admits, and Jun sighs.  
  
“I’m terribly sorry,” Jun says again. “He didn’t chew _through_ it, hopefully?”  
  
Sho shakes his head. “It’s fine.” He looks past Jun, at the wall clock behind him. He barely noticed the time.  
  
“Would you mind helping me close up?” Jun asks after the young girls finally left, the door slamming behind them. “I only operate until seven in the evening, in case I still have to go grocery shopping for dinner.” Jun gestures to Kintoun, peacefully dozing off in his arms. “For his dinner, too.”  
  
“I can help,” Sho says, hoping he doesn’t sound overeager. Jun merely smiles, and Sho watches as he flips the door sign to Closed and starts bolting the door from the inside.  
  
Kintoun’s still sleeping, head now resting on one of Jun’s broad shoulders. Sho wonders if that’s a comfortable place to rest a head on, and decides that the answer must be yes.  
  
Jun faces him, and Sho fights against the blush that threatens to color his face. Did Jun catch him staring?  
  
“I need to vacuum the place,” Jun says, and without warning, he steps into Sho’s space.  
  
Sho freezes. This close, he can see the pores on Jun’s face, the leftover marks of puberty that did nothing to lessen his attractiveness. If anything, seeing him with imperfections made him more human, despite his looks suggesting otherwise.  
  
“Hold him for me,” Jun says in a commanding tone, and Sho can only nod, carefully taking Kintoun from Jun. The puppy stirs and Sho resolves not to move, but thankfully, it doesn’t wake.  
  
Jun then moves with purpose, entering the backroom and coming out with a vacuum cleaner and a lint roller. The latter, he hands to Sho.  
  
“This is the only weapon against Kintoun’s fur,” Jun states, and he sounds like an NPC in one of those role-playing games Nino spends days playing. Sho smiles at the thought. “Hopefully you didn’t make him walk around too many shelves today.”  
  
“I have to use this on the shelves?” Sho asks, incredulous.  
  
Jun grins, which is utterly disarming since it gives an unobstructed view of that tiny dot resting under his bottom lip. “On the cushions. You guys stayed there, right? You need to take out all the fur you left there, being his accomplice.”  
  
Kintoun’s soft breaths are now tickling Sho’s neck.  
  
“Do you always require your customers to clean up after themselves?” Sho asks, but he walks with Jun anyway, to the direction of the reading area in the shop. He watches as Jun makes a few stopovers, arranging chairs and fixing the alignment of book piles from time to time.  
  
“Just the ones who spoil my dog, who’s already spoiled,” Jun says. He’s very meticulous with how he tends to his shop, Sho realizes: he scans all leftover books to inspect their condition before returning them, and once, he pulls a book out of a shelf, only to put in the level under its previous location.  
  
At his expression, Jun shrugs. “It doesn’t belong there.”  
  
“How do you know?” Sho looks around; there must be more than a hundred books here. “How do you remember?”  
  
“I’m the only person who works in this shop,” Jun says. “I have to know everything about it.”  
  
“That’s impressive,” Sho says honestly. He can’t even remember what he had for lunch before he went here.  
  
“More like old-fashioned,” Jun says, powering the vacuum on. He looks at Sho, and it takes a moment for Sho to realize that he’s actually looking at his dog in Sho’s arm. “One day, he’s going to get so big and shed another dog entirely, and I won’t know what to do.”  
  
Sho’s rubbing the lint roller on his second cushion now, nose twitching at the fur that already stuck to it. No wonder Kintoun stays on the counter most of the time. “Invest in a good vacuum?”  
  
Jun laughs, still audible despite the vacuum cleaner’s noise. “And a good brush. I’ve been told he’s a moderate shedder, but that’s probably not true, considering how much he sheds while still being this small.”  
  
“Where did you get Kintoun?” Sho asks, curious. He belatedly remembers how intrusive that question might be and hopes Jun won’t mind it.  
  
“From my neighbor,” Jun says, oblivious to Sho second-guessing himself. “Her dog had eight puppies, and she managed to sell seven of them. He was the last one left, and he was also the smallest in the bunch. Nobody really wanted him.”  
  
Somehow, Sho feels sorry for the little guy. He lightly massages its ears.  
  
“At first I didn’t want to accept him,” Jun says with a small smile. “You see, I like animals. But they all seem to hate me, no matter how much I adore them. So I thought he’d be the same. But he was only a week old at that time, so I figured I could care for him and if someone wanted him, I’d give him to them.” Jun’s smile widens. “At least, that was the plan.”  
  
“Was?”  
  
Jun looks at him. “I’m not giving him away anymore. He’s the only dog out there who actually likes me.”  
  
The puppy stirs in Sho’s arms, and Sho holds him tight as he blinks sleepily, looking up at Sho with his head tilted.  
  
“You,” Jun says, tone suddenly admonishing albeit laced with unmistakable fondness, “have inconvenienced Sho-san this afternoon. You’re such a spoiled boy.”  
  
Kintoun turns to the direction of Jun’s voice, stretches his paws out, and Sho hands him over to Jun’s waiting arms.  
  
Sho watches how Jun cradles Kintoun despite the scolding, and he smiles when Jun drops a quick kiss on the dog’s head.  
  
“Thank you for helping me clean up,” Jun says. “I’ll make sure the manga you want is delivered here as soon as possible. If you like, I can notify you when it’s here?”  
  
“That’ll be great,” Sho says sincerely, and Jun tilts his head towards the counter.  
  
“I’ll have to ask for your contact details,” Jun explains as they walk together, vacuum cleaner between them. “The log book’s in the desk; sorry. I don’t really have a digital directory.”  
  
“Old-fashioned, you said,” Sho reminds him. They reach the counter, and Sho has to wait for a few seconds as Jun returns his vacuum cleaner and lint roller in the back room.  
  
When Jun emerges, he’s carrying Kintoun in one arm as he digs inside his drawers for his log book. He hands it to Sho, and Sho picks up the nearest pen and starts scribbling.  
  
In his periphery, he catches Jun turning off all the lights in the shop, except the ones overhead. He affixes Kintoun’s leash once more, coiling its end around his wrist. When Sho finishes, Jun reviews the details and eventually slams the log book shut.  
  
“I’ll send a message as soon as it’s here,” Jun says. “Back door’s over here.”  
  
He leads Sho through the back room after turning off all the lights. Once outside, Sho’s run out of things to say. He shoves his hands in his pockets as Jun lowers the dog on the ground so he can lock up.  
  
“He seems to like the treats you’ve been giving him,” Jun says. He’s no longer looking at Sho, as if being outside his shop has changed some things. “What are they called?”  
  
Sho gives him the brand—recommended by Ohno, who, for some inexplicable reason, knows the kind that dogs prefer.  
  
Nino called it “supporting Sho-chan”. Ohno agreed with a crooked grin and a thumbs up.  
  
“I may have to look for that,” Jun says, nodding. “Thank you again. I hope I didn’t trouble you.”  
  
“You didn’t,” Sho assures him. He crouches and gives Kintoun one last head scratch. “See you, tiny cloud. I’ll go bring some more of those treats next time, all right?”  
  
The dog barks, tongue out and tail wagging. Sho smiles.  
  
He stands again, bowing at Jun. “I’ll be going ahead. Thank you for the manga.”  
  
“Take care,” Jun says, and with that, Sho spins on his heel and walks back home.  
  
\--  
  
“I told you the treats would work,” Ohno says proudly, some weeks later. He and Nino are preparing for dinner, which is later than usual because they apparently were too preoccupied with playing games the entire day.  
  
Sho doesn’t hate them for it. He likes eating meals with his roommates. Since he can’t cook, it’s up to him to wash the dishes later.  
  
“He’s charmed the dog, but not exactly the owner,” Nino says, eyebrow quirked in Sho’s direction. “Unless there’s something you aren’t telling us?”  
  
Sho scratches his chin. “I run into them every day to work now, at the café,” he recalls. Every time he goes to the bus stop, Jun and Kintoun are already there, at that particular seat on the sidewalk. Sho pets Kintoun, and he and Jun exchange a few words before Sho has to head off.  
  
It’s all very pleasant. Jun even introduced him to the café’s barista one time—Aiba—who’s very friendly and quite excellent at making lattés. His latté art, however, leaves much to the imagination, but Sho still finds his creations (no matter how terrifying they are according to Jun) endearing. He likes people who do their best.  
  
“So when are you going to ask him out on a date?” Ohno asks, and Sho nearly spits out the water he just drank.  
  
He coughs, and with his now-teary eyes, he sees Nino patting Ohno’s shoulder.  
  
“Old man, you shouldn’t surprise our Sho-chan like that,” Nino says, shaking his head. He turns to Sho. “You have to ask one of these days, you know.”  
  
“I have a deadline?” Sho asks, baffled. His hands suddenly feel cold.  
  
“Sho-kun,” Ohno says softly, fondly. “If you guys don’t end up dating, I’ll be really sad and disappointed. You’ve been looking better lately, not too stressed with work.”  
  
“Thanks?” Sho frowns. “It could be because my boss finally found someone else to bombard with projects, you know.”  
  
“Or it could be because of a cute dog and his equally cute owner,” Nino points out. “Or at least, the owner’s cute according to you.” He scrunches his nose. “Your type isn’t really aligned with mine.”  
  
“What does this have to do with asking him out?” Sho asks, panicking a bit. The idea is simultaneously tempting and mortifying. What if he’s not even half of what Jun’s type is? Does Jun even date guys? What if Jun’s just being nice out of politeness?  
  
Sho doesn’t want to assume. It’s been so long since he dated someone, and he’s forgotten how these things work. They’re nothing like the movies, wherein an actor with zero pores and a perfectly chiseled jaw can make anyone swoon by merely breathing, even the audience. Sho only has that level of confidence when his job is concerned.  
  
“Sho-chan, if you like someone and there might be the slightest chance that it’s mutual, what do you do?” Nino asks seriously. It’s a little comical since he’s got a spatula in hand, but then he points the end of it in Sho’s direction.  
  
“You give it a shot,” Sho mumbles. He’s giving these kinds of pep talks to his kouhai at work, but it’s a little different when the matter at hand involves attractive men and their cute pets, and not paperwork.  
  
“Then give it a shot,” Nino says, his tone no longer acerbic. “Tell him you’d love to go somewhere or something.” He sighs and faces Ohno. “Why am I parenting a man who’s older than I am?”  
  
“Because you actually care even when you pretend you don’t?” Ohno asks knowingly, his soft chuckles making his shoulders shake, his eyes crinkling at the sides.  
  
Nino audibly sighs, turning away from them. “Seriously, make a move, Sho-yan. If it doesn’t work out, head here, play games with us. I’ll even let you beat me in one round.”  
  
“Thanks?” Sho pouts, spinning on the kitchen stool now. He doesn’t know how it’ll go. Knowing Jun, he’d probably receive the invitation in stride. With a face like that, he has to be the recipient of invitations often. Sho’s seen how people hit on Jun in the bookshop, the casual way he declines them. Sho thinks he won’t be different from all those people if he tries.  
  
But then again, Jun still hasn’t returned his book. The crime novel with a red cover.  
  
They have dinner with Ohno and Nino talking about the funniest requests they received from their customers (“Remember that time someone wanted a caricature drawn on their receipt?” Nino asks. “So weird!”), the two of them trying to outdo one another with one silly anecdote after another. It makes Sho laugh, and it also takes his mind off things.  
  
When he’s washing dishes, Ohno helps him dry them. Once Sho gets lost in his thoughts, Ohno pokes his cheek, smiles when Sho looks at him.  
  
“It’ll be fine,” Ohno says.  
  
“How do you know?” Sho asks.  
  
Ohno shrugs. “Gut feeling.”  
  
Sho sighs. He wishes he can bet on that, too.  
  
\--  
  
“Your manga,” Jun says, sliding it across the counter on Sho’s next visit to the bookshop. He’s become a regular now, heading there during the weekend, sometimes before closing time on the weekdays if Ohno needs his monthly fishing magazine and has forgotten to buy it off the convenience store.  
  
Sho’s honestly forgotten about it. But he looks at it and wants to thank _it_ personally; it’s through the thing that he’d gotten Jun’s full name and contact details. Jun’s voicemail was a surprise to receive two days ago, his keigo of “Good morning, this is Matsumoto Jun. I’m leaving a voicemail because the title you requested has finally arrived,” a bit surprising since it’s a far cry from his usual teasing nature.  
  
“Thanks,” Sho says. It’s still wrapped in plastic, and he wonders how come Jun didn’t put it on the shelves. “This is not in-demand, is it?”  
  
Jun seems surprised, eyes widening fractionally before a faint blush colors his cheeks. Sho doesn’t understand. “No. You’re the only one who’s looking for it, actually.”  
  
Sho frowns, blinks in confusion. “I thought you already have this in stock, just ran out of copies and had to wait for the delivery?” Unless he’s remembering it all wrongly, and Jun went out of his way to order a copy for him.  
  
Is it possible?  
  
Jun averts his eyes, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Something like that, yeah.”  
  
The phone on the counter rings, startling them both, and Jun hurriedly answers it. Sho focuses on Kintoun instead, who’s happily gnawing on a chew toy. He pats the puppy’s head, smiling at the sensation of burying his fingers in the thick fur. Kintoun’s so fluffy now; his ears can hardly be seen.  
  
“Hello,” Sho greets, and the dog’s eyes meet his. “You’re a lot bigger since the first time we met.”  
  
When Sho offers his outstretched palm, Kintoun puts his paw on it. The accomplishment of the trick surprises Sho; he didn’t know the puppy can do that.  
  
“He’s been learning a couple of tricks lately,” Jun says, his phone transaction now over. “Aiba-chan’s been teaching him. Just the basic ones.”  
  
“So he can sit on command?” Sho asks.  
  
“Err, not exactly,” Jun says, ruffling the dog’s fur with his long fingers. “He doesn’t know how to sit yet. He only tilts his head at it.”  
  
“I can try to teach him,” Sho offers. He’s got a bag of treats today—Kintoun’s favorite. “He’s a smart dog; I’m sure he can learn it before I have to go.”  
  
“He’s very stubborn,” Jun says, but Kintoun already dropped the chew toy and has both paws on the counter’s surface. “He might end up finishing the treats without actually learning anything.”  
  
Sho laughs and pats Kintoun’s head. “Then I’ll bring more the next time I come.” He opens both palms and the dog shuffles forward. Sho’s never seen Kintoun this friendly and willing with any of the bookshop’s patrons, and it delights him that someday, he can probably get a dog of his own. They probably won’t hate him, if this one likes him.  
  
“If you lose your patience, just come back,” Jun says. His soft smile combined with his red sweater is doing weird things to Sho’s stomach, making him feel funny. Jun’s not this trusting with just anyone; he lets customers pet his dog but never lets them leave with Kintoun.  
  
Sho looks down and finds Kintoun looking expectantly at him.  
  
He boops its nose. “Come, little cloud. Let’s surprise your papa before the day ends.”  
  
The puppy barks in reply.  
  
Later, Kintoun also learns how to roll on command, which impresses Jun, who laughs and cuddles his dog after its accomplishments, while also dropping kisses to its head. He looks so proud of Kintoun, smile reaching his eyes, and he directs that grin to Sho and Sho’s knees suddenly feel wobbly.  
  
“Thank you,” Jun says sincerely, just as Kintoun jumps off his arms to run behind the counter, presumably to play with his chew toy again. “He didn’t finish all the treats, I hope?”  
  
Sho scratches his nape. “He kind of did.”  
  
“He gets greedy when he knows people like him,” Jun says, shaking his head. “But thank you. That was really impressive. Have you ever had a dog?”  
  
“Uh, no,” Sho admits, bottom lip now trapped under his teeth. “I want to get one someday, but as long as I’m staying in the same apartment, I can’t. They don’t allow pets.”  
  
“Oh,” Jun says, nodding. “Well, until Kintoun, the fact that my place allows pets didn’t really matter much since not a lot of animals like me.” He smiles shyly, and Sho wishes he’d stop. He’s too attractive; it’s hazardous. “I hope you get one someday. I’d love to meet it. Though it’ll probably hate me, speaking from experience.”  
  
He laughs, his expression so soft and relaxed that Sho has to ask.  
  
“Are you free next Sunday?” he blurts out, and it’s as if time has stopped and the surroundings have gone quieter.  
  
He doesn’t know where the bump of courage came from, but at the back of his head is the lingering image of Ohno, appearing like Yoda.  
  
He needs to stop marathoning big-name franchises with his roommates.  
  
“Free?” Jun asks, his face devoid of any expression.  
  
Sho’s stomach is in knots. His throat feels too dry as he tries to form the words. “It’s a holiday, and I was just wondering…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Sho shuts his eyes. “If you’d like to come visit a temple with me. With Kintoun, of course. Just...well. It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’d understand. The shop is also open on Sundays and on holidays, right?” He laughs nervously. “Ah, what was I thinking?”  
  
He wants to take it all back, but it’s too late. He keeps his gaze down, trying to count the floor tiles. It was all going so well. Why did he have to make it awkward?  
  
“I’d love to.”  
  
Sho nods. Then he stops and looks up, finds no presence of the confident, easygoing smirk Jun sometimes sports. If anything, he looks just as nervous as Sho.  
  
That wasn’t a rejection. No polite “no, thank you” or “I’m sure that’ll be lovely, but I can’t, and I’m sorry” that Sho has heard multiple times now, directed to various people.  
  
Kintoun barks from the counter, sending Sho back to reality.  
  
He nods again. “Okay.” Another nod. “Okay?”  
  
Jun’s face breaks into a smile. “Next Sunday, right? Where?”  
  
“Tennoji,” Sho says, still unable to believe that Jun is agreeable to all of this. “I read that the trees are blooming earlier this year.”  
  
“This will be Kintoun’s first sakura viewing,” Jun says. “I can’t wait for him to see them.”  
  
“I’m sure he’ll love them,” Sho says. “Uh…”  
  
“We’ll meet you there,” Jun says, making things easier for him. Clearly, he’s more experienced in this compared to Sho.  
  
Sho can only nod, and he and Jun stare at one another for a few moments. Jun’s really a beautiful man, his long eyelashes complementing the sharpness of his features. On any other person, it’d look too jarring and messed up, but on Jun…  
  
Sho wonders how butterfly kisses would feel like if Jun’s the one giving them.  
  
With the lack of anything else to say, Sho pulls out the manga. He’s finished it, and he ended up admiring Ohno’s skill of discovering relatively unknown mangas that fit right into Sho’s tastes.  
  
“I’ll go punch that in for you,” Jun says, getting behind the counter, and when Sho approaches it, Kintoun’s peeking from the edge.  
  
Sho thinks he’s come a long way because of the dog, and he reaches over to boop its nose.  
  
“Sit,” he says, and the puppy obeys. “Good boy.”  
  
Thank you, Sho wants to say, but he withholds himself.  
  
He settles for a smile instead, and finding one remaining piece of a treat, he hands it over for Kintoun to enjoy.  
  
\--  
  
Nino and Ohno are lounging on the sofa when Sho tells them that he has a date, and it takes exactly two seconds for the two of them to yell and hug one another like proud parents.  
  
“This is more embarrassing than me asking him out earlier,” Sho says as the two of them usher him inside to sit on the couch. They take the spots on either side of him, obviously awaiting details. “I don’t know how I did it. I still find everything to be surreal, honestly.”  
  
“So what it’ll be? Will you guys go shopping?” Nino asks. “Shopping for collars, for instance?”  
  
Sho frowns. “Kintoun already has a collar.”  
  
“And who said it’s for the dog, huh?” Nino asks, and Sho wants a hole from the ground to open up and swallow him. His face feels too hot.  
  
“Will you go to Yokohama?” Ohno asks, because of course, he knows of Sho’s ideal dates.  
  
“We’re going to Tennoji,” Sho says, and Nino makes a disappointed groan.  
  
“Sho-chan,” Nino says, poking his cheek, “why do you date like an old man?”  
  
Sho gives him an unimpressed look. “I _am_ an old man.”  
  
Ohno pats his knee affectionately. “I hope it goes well.”  
  
Sho rests his head against Ohno’s shoulder, seeking comfort. “What if I screw it up? I haven’t done this in a while.”  
  
Nino scoots closer to lean against Sho as well, and Ohno has to bear both of their weights now. He doesn’t appear to mind.  
  
“We’ll get ice cream, Sho-chan,” Nino promises.  
  
“And I’ll make omurice for you,” Ohno adds. “So no matter what happens, don’t forget there’s a good thing waiting for you at home.”  
  
Sho appreciates them both, despite their tendencies. Ohno and Nino may be odd in their own ways with all those habits and other peculiarities, but Sho loves them. They’re wonderful roommates.  
  
“Wish me luck?” he asks, and he feels Nino hold his hand. Nino’s never the one to shy away from contact like this.  
  
Ohno rests his head against Sho’s.  
  
“Good luck,” they say at the same time, and Sho feels his spirits uplifted.  
  
\--  
  
Sho is a bundle of nerves the next time he’s set to meet Jun, probably because this time it’s planned and he had Ohno and Nino’s help for his date outfit.  
  
Nino earlier kept rejecting Sho’s usual clothes. “No bucket hats,” he said. “I know you’re cute, Sho-yan, but you’re not a dad on a field trip. No.”  
  
Ohno was kinder with his criticisms. “I think the red scarf looks good against that coat. You look very handsome, Sho-kun.”  
  
Sho fiddles with the scarf, hoping he doesn’t look like a snowman with it around his neck. Ohno and Nino had both assured him he didn’t, but his nerves aren’t helping, heart thumping wildly in anticipation.  
  
The first sign of them is a jingling followed by a bark. Sho looks up and sees Kintoun with a new collar, a bell attached to it. He can’t help remembering Nino’s rather crude comment from a week ago and takes a deep breath.  
  
“Hi,” Jun greets, and Sho feels his tongue stop working when he gets a proper look: Jun is dashing as always—his long-sleeved white tee combined with a stylish fedora is enough to make Sho blink repeatedly.  
  
Kintoun nudges his leg as if to wake him. It works.  
  
“Hi,” Sho says, and he crouches down to ruffle Kintoun’s fur. The dog licks his cheek in greeting, making him laugh. “Hello, little cloud. Would you like to have a look around?”  
  
Kintoun’s tail is wagging, and he tugs Jun along with him as he goes for a walk. Sho falls into step beside Jun, and this close, he thinks he can catch a whiff of Jun’s perfume.  
  
“I haven’t been to a temple in a while,” Jun says. There are other people visiting, but they give Kintoun a wide berth, who seems oblivious to all the attention he’s getting. He’s quite the eye-catcher; nothing too different from his owner.  
  
“Kintoun’s never been to one, too?” Sho asks.  
  
Jun shakes his head, smiling. “No. We only go to parks and beaches. He loves the beach, but all the sand’s a pain in the ass to remove once he’s done playing. His baths become thrice as long.”  
  
“How do you bathe him, anyway? Doesn’t he move around too much?”  
  
“He does,” Jun says, chuckling. “He splashes water all over the place. Very annoying sometimes.” Jun faces him. “We bathe together so he doesn’t mess up my clothes.”  
  
“Oh,” Sho says, suddenly swept with the unprecedented imagination of Jun bathing. Thinking about that pale, broad chest doused in water is doing bad things to his blood pressure.  
  
He licks his lips. “Right.”  
  
Thankfully, they reach the temple’s entrance, and Jun has to carry Kintoun all the way inside to keep him from bumping into anything or anyone. They have a look around, a monk giving them a brief tour of the place. Jun asks questions from time to time, and Sho’s pleased that Jun’s interested in the traditions that come with the temple. He thought he’d picked the wrong date spot.  
  
They decide to visit the nearby cemetery, taking the sakura-lined road that connects it to the temple. Once there, Jun lets Kintoun jump off his arms, taking him by the leash once more.  
  
The trees are blooming, the road filled with people trying to take photos and post for selfies. Jun mentions about owning a sakura bonsai, which he thinks is dying, and Sho expresses his sympathies. It earns him more of Jun’s laugh.  
  
They talk about the shop (Jun’s managed to make one of his friends take over for today), the latest comedic acts they’ve seen on TV that made them laugh, Kintoun’s new habits now that he learned a few tricks.  
  
Jun stops and Sho has to check if anything has happened. Sho sees him crouch down, and Kintoun nudges his knee.  
  
“He’s tired,” Jun explains. “He gets tired quickly because he loves to run, and his legs are still so short.” Jun carries the dog, and to Sho’s surprise, offers it to him. “Mind holding him this time?”  
  
“Not at all,” Sho says, utterly pleased when Kintoun willingly comes with him. Jun still has the leash, but he detaches it from the puppy’s collar as soon as the dog’s safe in Sho’s arms. Sho tries not to step back at the sudden proximity.  
  
Jun gives his dog a boop. “Spoiled,” he remarks. “Once you’re better rested, you’re going to start running again.” He digs inside his bag and offers a handful of treats—the same kind that Sho buys for a dog that isn’t even his.  
  
The puppy finishes everything in Jun’s palm, and they resume their walk once more.  
  
“Look,” Sho says, nudging the dog. “I know you’ve never seen sakura before, but they’re blooming early, and they’re really beautiful.” He suddenly wants a photo.  
  
He faces Jun, who’s already looking at him. “I’m sorry,” he says, and Jun blinks in question, “would you mind? I kind of want a picture here, just to send to my roommates.”  
  
Jun shakes his head. “Where’s your phone?”  
  
“In my back pocket. Sorry,” Sho says, turning around. He isn’t expecting the sensation of Jun’s hand slipping into the back pocket of his jeans so easily though.  
  
Jun is able to obtain the device, and he gives a countdown. “Kintoun, look over here,” he coaxes in the middle of counting, and Sho angles the dog’s face towards the camera.  
  
Jun takes the shot and shows it to him. It’s good enough, and Sho thanks him for it.  
  
“Wait,” Jun says, and to Sho’s surprise, he’s pulling out his own phone. “I want to take a picture as well.”  
  
“Oh, sure,” Sho says, and he changes his grip on the puppy. “Should I hold him away from me or are you just going to zoom in?”  
  
“What? No,” Jun says, a soft laugh escaping from him. “Hold him like you did earlier. You’re in the shot too, you know.”  
  
Sho blinks, lets his brain process that information. “Oh.”  
  
Jun nods. “Yes. _Oh_. Now get on with it. This is his first sakura viewing, after all.”  
  
“Sakura and Sakurai,” Sho jokes, which unexpectedly makes Jun laugh. He seems to love dumb puns like that, silly things that hardly make Nino smile but always sends Ohno to giggling fits.  
  
Jun takes the photo, smiling brightly at Sho. “Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t you want a photo?” Sho asks. “I can take one for you guys.”  
  
“Later,” Jun says. He inclines his head back to the road. “Shall we?”  
  
They continue their walk, with the two of them pointing at certain things to Kintoun, who doesn’t seem to appreciate it as much as they do. He and Jun continue conversing anyway, and Sho feels like this is his most comfortable first date ever, if it even counts as a date.  
  
It’s so relaxed and comfortable that he wonders if the nerves were all for nothing.  
  
They reach a certain spot under a huge sakura tree, and Sho stops to check what’s in his arms. The puppy is asleep, curled into a ball of fluff that’s pressed against Sho’s chest, and Sho strokes its fur as he lets it sleep.  
  
“Sleep well, little cloud,” Sho says, and when he lifts his gaze, Jun is looking at him.  
  
Jun closes the distance between them, stepping into Sho’s space in a matter of split-seconds, and Sho freezes. He’s not prepared when Jun grabs a fistful of his scarf and tugs him forward, and any words Sho’s about to say are instantaneously lost against Jun’s mouth.  
  
It’s softer than what Sho imagined, light, and almost imperceptible, except there’s Jun’s breath against his. Sho responds without thinking, relying on instinct and kissing back, and Jun sighs against his mouth.  
  
They pull apart when a soft whine comes from between them, and Sho thinks they may have pressed too close that Kintoun didn’t like it. Looking down, he discovers that the puppy is now awake, and he feels like one of those parents who just had one of their kids walk in on them.  
  
Kintoun surges upwards and licks his cheek, and when he’s done with Sho, he gives Jun a few licks too.  
  
Sho meets Jun’s eyes and mirrors Jun’s shy smile.  
  
“Sorry,” Jun says, thumbing at the tip of his nose. He’s still flushed. “Been wanting to do that for a while.”  
  
The easy admission makes Sho’s heart jump from inside his chest. He fears as though his ribcage is insufficient to muffle the sound.  
  
He swallows through the lump in his throat. “A while?”  
  
“Since you showed up in my shop, actually,” Jun admits, and now he’s red all over, and he looks really cute that Sho can’t help smiling at the sight of him.  
  
“I’m glad you did it,” he says weakly, still nervous but also elated. He thinks he can fly, soar through the air and be unstoppable. “I was trying to find my own timing.”  
  
Kintoun chooses that moment to nuzzle Sho’s neck, and Jun smiles. He steps forward once more, attaching the leash to the collar.  
  
“You’re walking now, little guy,” Jun says, and he lifts the puppy off Sho’s arms and sets him down. “You weren’t really sleepy. You just pretended.”  
  
Kintoun tilts his head.  
  
Sho’s charmed by the way Jun talks to Kintoun, like the dog isn’t a dog at all but instead someone who can understand his words perfectly.  
  
Perhaps he does. Looking back, he’s what brought the two of them together.  
  
Jun grabs hold of the leash, lets Kintoun lead the way, and before Sho can chicken out, he falls into step beside Jun and reaches for Jun’s hand.  
  
He senses Jun’s momentary surprise, but when he feels Jun squeeze back, their fingers entwining, he has no doubts anymore.  
  
“Say,” Sho begins, once the silence has settled, “did you really have that manga in stock or did you buy it for me?”  
  
Jun snorts, which should be unattractive to anyone, but because he’s Jun, it has no effect on him. “What do you think?”  
  
Sho beams, feeling like he can float. He’ll probably hop and skip on the way home. “I appreciate it.”  
  
“Your book choices are really varied and obscure, weirdo,” Jun says, and Sho laughs.  
  
“Luckily,” he says, certain of it, “I know a bookshop that caters to them.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue in three parts.

1.  
  
“We need a new ad,” Ohno says thoughtfully, which is a rarity for him. Nino stares. “We need a new roommate. Obviously, we want Sho-kun, but now that he’s moved out…”  
  
“I’m well aware of our money situation,” Nino says, shrugging. Since Sho moved to J’s apartment, they have to make a couple more deliveries, exceeding their former monthly quota. Sho was a great roommate, and Nino would love to get someone like him once more. “What did we put the last time we had to make an ad about needing a roommate?”  
  
“Nice ass,” Ohno says.  
  
Nino stares, blinks. Then he realizes Ohno is serious, and he tries to recall it. He designed that ad with his shitty Photoshop skills that didn’t really matter because he’d thought nobody would take them seriously. But Sho was heaven-sent, not minding the lack of effort on their part to make the proper advertisement. Sho was just grateful to have a place to stay.  
  
“I can’t believe we got away with that,” Nino says. “That was what, qualification number three?”  
  
“Two,” Ohno says. His memory is remarkably sharp about this. “We put it in as a joke, hoping to scare away shady people, but we really got someone who’s got a nice ass.” Ohno grins. “Want to bet that’s the winning quality for Matsujun?”  
  
“How come we all have different nicknames for Sho-chan’s boyfriend? Why can’t we just decide on what to call him? It’s confusing me,” Nino complains.  
  
“You’re the one who keeps giving him new nicknames,” Ohno points out, because he’s a shit. He never lets Nino get away with his own bullshit, unlike Sho.  
  
Nino misses Sho now. More than ever.  
  
“He’s fun to tease,” Nino says by way of an explanation. “Okay. New ad, got it. What else do we want aside from a nice ass?”  
  
“Loves puns,” Ohno says, grinning, and Nino flicks him in the forehead.  
  
“We’re never getting anyone decent, are we?”  
  
Ohno pats his shoulder reassuringly. “We’ll get by. Who knows, we might find another one who’s like Sho-kun.”  
  
“Do you think he’s happy, though?” Nino asks. The last time he saw Sho, Sho looked like it. He deserves it, and Nino truly wishes for him to remain so if he is.  
  
Ohno smiles, and Nino can’t help returning it.  
  
“I’m sure he is.”  
  
He finds himself believing that, too.  
  
They look at each other. “Roommate,” Nino says.  
  
“Roommate,” Ohno says back.  
  
“Let’s go look for a third one,” Nino says, rolling his sleeves up.  
  
\--  
  
2.  
  
Aiba likes his job. Sure, the morning rush hour is a torture to deal with on most days, but when all things settle down during the afternoon, he’s got more time to talk to customers and make their lattés to perfection.  
  
So when he first met Sakurai Sho, he knew that the man is totally Jun’s type. Jun can’t hide a thing from him since they go way back, and judging from the look Jun gave him after Sho left to catch his bus, Aiba didn’t need any verbal confirmation.  
  
If anything, he was just happy Jun had found someone. Technically, it was Kintoun who had found Sho, and Aiba had already known that the dog was too clever and far smoother than Jun would be.  
  
When he finally heard the news that Jun and Sho are dating, he made lattés for them and tried to draw Kintoun on the foam. For free.  
  
Now, he’s on his way to deliver Jun’s personal coffee beans. Jun’s very picky about his coffee, liking it organic and authentic, and he claims there’s no one else he trusts other than Aiba to get it right. Aiba’s flattered, but he knows Jun’s also good with his words if he wants something done.  
  
Jun, being Jun, gets what he wants. Of course.  
  
He reaches Jun’s apartment building just as he sees two of Sho’s friends walk out of the entrance with Kintoun in tow. It’s Kintoun who spots him, running towards him after barking in greeting, and he takes the time to greet it and pet it. He’s such a friendly, affectionate dog.  
  
Aiba absolutely adores him.  
  
To Sho’s friends—Nino and Ohno—he gives a nod of hello.  
  
“You’re going to see J?” Nino asks, smirking. Aiba likes him. They only met a few months ago but he’s already been over to their place to play games. They even played karuta, which Aiba brought the last time he’d visited.  
  
“I’m about to deliver his coffee,” Aiba says, gesturing to the pack he’s carrying with him. Then he looks at Kintoun, then at Ohno, then Nino. “Oh.”  
  
There’s only one reason why they’re out here and Kintoun’s with them. Sho has returned from his overseas work trip, and as Nino once put it, they’re busy “saying hello” that they have to keep Kintoun out of the apartment.  
  
Jun once told Aiba he’s feeling guilty every time he locks Kintoun out of the bedroom as he and Sho engage in certain nightly activities, and Aiba’s solution was offering to look after the dog in case things get...well, steamy.  
  
Ohno nods. “We’re going to the park. Want to come?”  
  
The idea is not so bad. He’s not the one on shift at the café today either.  
  
“Sure,” he says, ruffling Kintoun’s fur.  
  
They end up going to Nino and Ohno’s apartment and playing games all day, and Jun’s precious coffee beans are to be delivered the following day.  
  
\--  
  
3.  
  
Sho can’t really move. All of his limbs feel like they’re made of stone, and the added weight of Jun on top of him isn’t making things any easier.  
  
“I missed you, too,” he says, ending in a breathless chuckle. “I know we’re past what Nino calls ‘the honeymoon phase’, but it surely doesn’t feel like it.”  
  
He’s sweating—the room feeling too hot despite the air conditioning. He’s sweating on the sheets and on Jun, who remains immobile on top of him. Sho quite likes him there and loves the feeling of Jun still _in_ him even after.  
  
“This is far better than what I thought it’d be,” Sho continues. “Maybe I should accept more work trips if it never fails to spice up our sex life like this.”  
  
Jun groans. “Will you shut up? I’m trying to sleep.”  
  
“On me?” Sho lets out a laugh. “That’s new.”  
  
“In you,” Jun whispers, taking a deep breath against Sho’s neck.  
  
Sho arches, wanting more despite everything, and he reaches up to grab a firm muscle. “Knowing you, Jun, you can totally go for another.”  
  
“Can I?” Jun asks, despite the both of them feeling it, the delicious slide of Jun inside him.  
  
“Well, since you missed me that much, we can,” Sho says, grinning, and Jun shuts him up with a kiss. He loves all of Jun’s kisses, but the hard, open-mouthed ones never fail to make him want, desire coiling heavily in his belly.  
  
They’ve just done it, but of course, Jun exceeds expectations even in bed. Sometimes they both want it slow and unhurried, sometimes they can go for more than once.  
  
Tonight, it’s both. The slow and unhurried happened already, and Sho can feel the inside of his legs tingling in anticipation. Jun settles and makes a short, almost experimental thrust, and Sho lets out a noise.  
  
“Good?” Jun asks, and Sho nods.  
  
“Very,” he says. “Move.”  
  
“Demanding,” Jun tells him, but he moves anyway, the pace unrelenting and making Sho see white. In retaliation, Sho grinds down, tightens his legs around Jun’s narrow hips, and now it’s Jun’s turn to gasp.  
  
“Good?” Sho asks, trying to smile innocently up at him.  
  
“Very,” Jun grits, and to prove his point, proceeds to bend Sho’s body in a way Sho didn’t think was possible.  
  
In the part of Sho’s mind that’s desperately clinging to coherency, he’s able to get his hands around Jun’s biceps and squeeze tightly. Jun’s licking at the curve of his throat, pressing kisses to the column of his neck, and Sho’s eyes are already rolling to the back of his head.  
  
Either he’s ascended to an entirely different plane of existence or Jun makes him believe in a higher power. Each push is executed perfectly, reaching parts of his body that make him jolt, toes curling as Jun drives forward repeatedly. It’s so good that breathing is the only thing Sho willed himself to do, lying on his back and taking it, loving every moment of it.  
  
With all of Jun’s intense focus comes the gentle way he leaves kisses on Sho’s skin, and Sho nearly melts against the sheets. Jun does something absolutely wicked with his hips and Sho’s vision abruptly snaps away, making him climax for the second time in Jun’s arms.  
  
Jun’s still moving in between his legs when he comes to, his entire body feeling like a massive bruise. He meets Jun’s eyes anyway, wanting to give him what he needs, and waits for that moment in which Jun’s mouth parts—the tell-tale sign of Jun at the brink of orgasm.  
  
“Any moment now, if you still want me to walk after this,” Sho says, and Jun clamps a hand over his mouth, which has the predictable effect of turning him on, if only he isn’t feeling so spent.  
  
He retaliates by clenching down there, and Jun hisses, whispering affectionate, embarrassing things against Sho’s neck as he shudders. They are the things that Jun will likely pretend to not remember, but that’s okay. Sho will.  
  
They lay there for a while, sweat-soaked and heaving together until Sho shifts.  
  
“One of these days,” he starts, “Kintoun’s going to catch us doing it and we’re both going to be mortified for life.”  
  
“Not if we get dog-sitters every time,” Jun grunts.  
  
“We can’t get dog-sitters every time,” Sho says.  
  
“I don’t want to lock him out. I feel guilty whenever I see him afterward,” Jun says.  
  
Sho laughs weakly, tiredly. “Remember the first time we did this and Kintoun thought you were getting hurt because you were too loud?”  
  
“I remember, so shut up,” Jun says, but Sho doesn’t, of course. It’s fun to tease Jun.  
  
“He kept barking at the door; it killed the mood,” Sho says. “Now don’t get me wrong, I love that dog, but sometimes…” He trails off and laughs.  
  
“Kintoun can’t be our after-sex talk. He just can’t be,” Jun says, and Sho can hear his savage denial. “Though,” he continues, and Sho smiles, “you’re right, we can’t get a dog-sitter every time. So what do we do?”  
  
“Stay quiet?” Sho suggests, wiggling his eyebrows. There are a couple of paraphernalia to help with that—all in line with Jun’s kinks.  
  
Jun rolls his eyes and hides his face against the junction formed by Sho’s neck and shoulder.  
  
The muffled “I’ll think about it” is all Sho needs.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Ohno and Nino return with Kintoun, and it’s Nino who hands over Jun’s coffee beans with a flat comment of “Nice hickey” upon seeing the purpling bruise on Jun’s collarbone.  
  
Jun visibly reddens, fixing his shirt to hide it, and he throws an accusatory glare in Sho’s direction.  
  
Sho pretends not to hear or notice a thing, quietly sipping his coffee.  
  
It burns his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit is due: the bestiality line is from rochi's genius, as well as the "Aiba delivers coffee beans and realizes he can't" hc. I just turned it into an epilogue, because I couldn't have ended this without showing Aiba, right?
> 
> Jun really has his own coffee beans because his extra™ ass prefers organic coffee. He also introduced himself with "Call me Jun" in English to one of the members of the Thermae Romae II guest team in one VSA episode.
> 
> Sho always ends up buying what the members are endorsing, hence the line about Jun endorsing stuff. I kind of want to know if Sho has Je l'aime.
> 
> Jun types using only two fingers on a computer keyboard, seen in one of his HnA segments, way back in 2012 (LOL). Pretty sure he learned to use his other fingers since then, but it's still cute to remember.
> 
> Aside from the shoob-related tweet that inspired this fic, [this](https://twitter.com/Metafrantic/status/960243511936286720) is also another tweet that inspired a scene in this fic. In my head, this fic's theme song is Cider Sky's Fall.
> 
> ETA (03/07/2018): This fic got a cute graphic c/o twitter user eggrater! You can check it out [here](https://twitter.com/eggrater/status/971358733287677952?s=21). Big love and thank you!


End file.
